He's Not Here
by the.heckeler
Summary: Gabe's POV during "I Am The One (reprise)". One shot.


_Hi there! This is my first Fanfic. Comments and Reviews accepted :)_

* * *

_"Gabe. Gabriel. Gabe. Gabriel."_

The words that he was longing to hear echoed in his head. As he crept out of the shadows to face this man, his maker; the one who took away his life support, his mother, the one who never noticed him, these words echoed loudly. _Dear Lord, let these words become reality_. His sister may have been invisible to his mother, but Gabe was invisible to everyone else. She didn't know what it felt like to be ignored from the person you were supposed to identify the most with. She didn't know what it was like to be completely abandoned. When you were supposed to be number one. When you were supposed to be the first, not the last priority on someone's list.

The man, this damn man…was a terrible being to Gabe. He wouldn't let his wife slip into the comfortable darkness of death, when that's all she yearned for. He thought she was the selfish one, when in reality, he was the biggest offender of the act. He made her stay, even if she didn't want to. Not that Gabe minded much, this woman was his life. But every once in a while, he could see the flash in her eyes, screaming that she wanted to leave. Behind the delusional fog, her childish wants were clear.

She barely realized that he owned her. She thought it was a symbiotic relationship. Again, the delusional fog hid his real motives. She was dead wrong. She thought that she would get the love she deserves, and Gabe would get the all the praise a son could want. Little did she know, he was simply using her to be alive. To haunt the people who did him wrong. Before and after his death. His sister who regretted his existence, who _cursed _his existence, due to her lack of noticing what was actually fucking amazing in her life. Gabe never got to have a significant other. Gabe never got to live past two years old. That doctor-Oh, that damned doctor! Thinking that Gabe was merely a figment of his mother's imagination. And his father, with his constant condemning of his little mistake. _If you've gotten better rubbers, _Gabe thought, _you wouldn't be here, now would you? Your 'little mistake' wouldn't have been satisfying your wife's needs now would he?_

This was it. Gabe wouldn't leave without having the last laugh. He wouldn't let this man live it down. Gabe may have been beaten down and pushed away by everyone else, but this was it. This was the man who rallied the most about Gabe's not being here and forcing his wife to believe that lie, and now, this man would see. This man would see the truth.

"_Let me go." _

The man protested. Gabe simply smiled. "I won't let go." He hissed through his teeth. The man attempted to stand and Gabe pushed him down. Gabe's mouth curved into a snarl. He curled his arms around the man and fed into his ear the words that held so much meaning. When Gabe first spoke these words, months ago, it was after Gabe realized that this man thought he was a cancer that was overcoming his mother.

_What will I do after this? _Gabe thought. _What will I do after I've triumphed? I rule the world, now what? _

He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. That wasn't important now. He wanted to savor the moment when the man would finally state who he was. This man who's been denying his presence for far too long. _I am a part of this family. _He thought. _You WILL admit it. _Gabe gripped the man's torso even tighter and the snarl turned into a full out grimace. The man seemed to be giving in.

"You've always known who I am."

The man looked in his direction in surprise.

_"Gabe?"_

Gabe smirked. _He can see me. He admits I'm here. He knows it. _

_"Gabriel?"_

"Hi dad." Gabe let go of the man and pounced into the other room.

_He saw me. I won. _

Gabe couldn't believe it. He mulled around in his victory for awhile, thinking about the journey, etc, until…he came to the conclusion.

_Is this it for me? Am…am I done? What...what do I do…next? _

Gabe saw his father looking around for him. After a while, he gave up. He sat there for a moment, staring at the note Diana had left him. He looked over at the letter opener strategically placed on the wooden side table. He picked it up and examined it, when Natalie, snot-nosed Natalie, the self proclaimed 'Invisible Girl', came rushing through the door. They hugged, and exchanged encouraging words. Oh, how Gabe longed for his mother! How Gabe longed for her scared yet caring touch!

_What do I do next? What does my future look like? I've dominated the world. Now what? _

Gabe sighed, put his hands in his pockets, and wandered into his room. He stole a glance at the broken and sad looking baby box which was once his prized possession, as was his mother's.

_Will I ever see her again?_

He sat on a dusty old nursing chair and zoned out for a while.

_Will she ever need me again?_

There was a picture of the three of them, Dan, Diana, and Gabe. He picked it up and examined it closely. Then, he let the picture slide out of his hand, shattering on the floor, creating extreme designs from the broken glass.

_Now what?_


End file.
